


Is he really going out with him?

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek picks Stiles up from school which apparently is a big deal. Especially since Derek is the super-hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he really going out with him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fluff. hope you like it.  
> forgive me little mistakes (or big ones) I've never been good at proof reading.  
> Happy Reading  
> Please check out my tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/

Stiles sat in History doodling on the corner of his note book, it’s not that he wasn’t interested in history... oh who was he kidding it was sooo boring and it was last period he just wanted to be done for the day. Normally he’d sit with Scott and goof around, unfortunately he’d done that one too many times and Scott was the other side of the classroom looking just about as bored as he was. Scott however still got to sit next to Kira so at least he had someone to talk to. He checked his phone _10 minutes left._ He could do this.

“… The geographical placement of Jamestown was another reason for its apparent failure at the beginning of its colonisation…..”

Who was he kidding he needed something to look forward to but he didn’t have anything like that. The bell rang and Stiles leapt up practically knocking over Allison in his hurry to leave the classroom.

He walked into the parking lot and heard people whispering

_“Did you see him?”_

_“What he here for”_

_“He’s so hot!”_

Stiles overheard some freshman talking excitedly.

Then he turned the corner to see Derek standing by his Camaro looking like some kind of god leather jacket, sunglasses and all. Stiles smiled and walked over to him greeting him with a kiss which got a few wolf whistles.

“Well this is nice” he smiled up at his boyfriend

“You said you had history last today and thought you might need cheering up” Derek smiled.

“You actually listened” Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek.

“Contrary to what you think I actually do pay attention to all of you ramblings as many as there are” Derek said and Stiles laughed. “Anyway let’s get out of here people are looking at me funny”

“Babe their not looking at you their looking at me the weedy kid that somehow has you picking me up” stiles got into the car. “I’m actually going to look forward to the looks I get tomorrow”

“Why do they think it’s weird and you are in no way weedy you need to remember I’ve seen you without a shirt that 6 pack isn’t imaginary”

Derek pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive them home

“Derek everyone knows you as Derek hale the super-hot sports guy it’s a burden you have to live with. Therefore looking at me in comparison makes me seem sort of sub average” Stiles paused.

Seriously Derek was on every sports team there’s practically a whole trophy just dedicated to him.

 

“Well I think you’re very much the super-hot guy like the hottest” Derek teased

“I know right? I am the hottest guy” he laughed, Derek pulled into his house.

“Why are we at yours? Is there some big occasion I missed and am going to feel really bad about going in having no idea what’s happening?” Stiles said suddenly panicked.

“Nope I just fancied coming to a house that actually has food in it because as much as I love pop tarts and don’t get me wrong I do”

“You better”

“I would kind of like food that didn’t come in a packet”

“Fine have it your way”

They got out of the car and walked into the hale house. Derek heading straight or the fridge while Stiles went to sit on the sofa in the living room.

“Hey Der” a muffled noise came from the kitchen “what do you want to do?”

Derek walked back into the room carrying a tray with drinks popcorn and apples

“Really apples” stiles said

“Hey it’s good for you” Derek said setting down the tray and sitting next to stiles. “Also how many times werewolf hearing no need to shout I can still hear it”

“yeah I know it just feels weird talking normally when you’re In the other room” Stiles had to admit it was really weird he’d never really gotten used to it even with so many friends having werewolf hearing.

“Anyway what do you want to do” Stiles asked looking up at Derek

“Movie?” Derek suggested tentatively

“Fine by me, you go pick” Stiles nudged Derek off the sofa towards the T.V

They ended up not watching a movie but Derek’s box set of the first season of supernatural

“Look at then their so little” Stiles said

“I know I forgot how high Deans voice was in the first season its ridiculous” Derek laughed

“Aww remember when all they had to worry about was the yellow eyed demon”

 

 

Somewhere along the way they stopped really watching T.V.

Stiles kissed Derek biting his lip twisting his fingers though Derek hair. Derek leant to the kiss running his hands under stiles’ shirt

“See 6 pack” Stiles laughed and kissed Derek again. Then Derek pulled back suddenly.

“What” stiles whined “Derek?”

“Just Cora’s back with Isaac” Stiles sighed well that was the end of that then.

30 seconds later Cora and Isaac strolled into the house dumping their bags by the door.

“Hey Isaac what you doing here? I though you and Cora were staying at ours tonight” Stiles said giving Isaac a vaguely threating stare.

“We were but then Scott had Kira over instead of him going to hers so we had to come here” Isaac shrugged and then saw Stiles face “sorry bro”

Stiles sighed. What is the point of having Scott for a brother if he can’t even do what he said he would?

“It’s okay it’s not exactly like the house is small and anyway everyone was going to be here tonight anyway”

A look of terror crosses Isaacs face

“Did I miss some kind of weird hale celebration again?”

“No I already asked that one” Stiles piped up

“Phew that’s okay then” Isaac turned to look at Derek “so I hear you were the talk of school today”

“Was I” said Derek trying his best to sound confused

“Don’t even pretend like you don’t know” Cora said sitting down on Isaacs lap across from Stiles and Derek “everyone’s talking about how you came to pick up stiles”

“See told you people were looking at me” Stiles said

“Any way you’re going to get a lot of questions tomorrow” Cora smirked at Stiles. For once Stiles was happy about that the questions would be on something he liked to talk about.

 

 

By 6pm Laura, Talia were back and they were having dinner.

“So did you do anything today Derek?” asked Talia

“Not really sent off my new manuscript that’s about it” Derek smiled and went back to his steak

“He picked up Stiles too” Cora smirked “apparently he’s the talk of school”

“Really your schools that boring that Derek is the top news” Laura said mockingly

“Apparently our town is literally that dull” Cora laughed

 

Once they finished eating Stiles and Derek decided to wash up while everyone else went to bed

 

Derek led him upstairs “shhhhhh” he said as Stiles tripped up the last step and Derek dragged him into his room

“Well you were the one kissing me as I tried to walk backwards up stairs”

“Shut up and come here” Derek said as Stiles pushed Derek back on the bed kissing him.

 

 

“Morning sleepyhead” Derek whispered pressing a kiss into Stiles’ what he can only assume is atrocious bedhead

“Morning” said Stiles kissing Derek with his eyes still closed.

“You need to get up I have to take you to school in like 20 minuets”

“Why? I can just get Cora to drive me or Isaac”

“And me miss hearing what all the kids are saying about me I think not” Derek got up and went downstairs to make coffee while Stiles got dressed.

Half an hour later they were on their way to school

“You know this is ridiculous right? I mean don’t get me wrong I’d love to have you pick me up every day but really? I’m going to get some weird looks today”

“So just roll with it I mean what’s the worst that can happen” Derek said pulling into the parking lot and leaping out of the car to open Stiles’ door

“Absolutely nothing” he said getting out and kissing Derek “see you at 3” he kissed him again and then walked away.

 

As soon as he was in class the questions started

_“Is he really your boyfriend?”_

_“Derek and you how did that happen?”_

_“But he’s so hot”_

This was definitely a day Stiles was going to enjoy today. He can deal with these questions no problemo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it. thanks for reading. any feedback and comments are always appreciated.  
> Please check out my tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/


End file.
